sebuah kebenaran
by Aosei Rzhevsky Devushka
Summary: Sudah berapa lama Aoko tak melihat Kaito? Satu minggu? Dua minggu? Tiga minggu? Entahlah, Aoko bahkan tak lagi merasakan dirinya berpijak di atas bumi sejak berita itu ditayangkan. Aoko hanya punya satu harap, satu harap saja agar spekulasinya tak jadi kenyataan. / "Aoko, ayah ... ayah ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." / RnR? [ for late #NulisRandom2017 ]


_**disclaimer:**_ _Magic Kaito and Detective Conan belongs to Aoyama Gosho. But this story is purely_ _ **mine.**_

 _ **warning(s):**_ _typo(s), two-fandom contained,_ _ **no-plot.**_

 _ **tiny note**_ **:** fik ini saya ambil dari _challenge_ #NulisRandom2017 di _facebook_ selama bulan Juni kemarin, dan fik ini adalah entri dari Day 13 dengan sedikit editan di sana dan sininya :"3  
fik ini juga sudah saya _posting_ lebih dulu di _wordpress_ saya pada bulan Juni lalu itu, saya _publish_ kembali ke sini demi menyapu jaring laba-laba yang tersangkut di akun ffn saya :")

* * *

 _don't like? don't read._

selamat membaca :'3

* * *

 **.**

 **sebuah kebenaran**

 **.**

 **.**

 _it's a magic,_

 _a magic that would be revealed,_

 _soon or later._

 **.**

* * *

"Kaitou KID berhasil ditangkap! KID ditangkap saat—"

 **KLIK.**

"Akhirnya, kepolisian menemukan kejayaannya! Kaitou KID sudah dilumpuhkan! Penangkapan terjad—"

 **KLIK.**

"Kemenangan berhasil diraih! Kaitou KID akhirnya tertangkap! Tak lupa dengan bantuan detektif ternama dari Timur, Kudou Shinichi! Dengan ini, eksekus—"

 **KLIK—**

 **PRAKK!**

Segera setelah mematikan televisi, Aoko melempar _remote_ ke arah dinding hingga benda itu hancur berantakan. Kedua tangannya terkepal erat, geram-geram dari bibirnya terdengar. Entah sudah berapa saluran yang Aoko pindahkan, tapi setiap stasiun televisi masih saja menayangkan berita penangkapan Kaitou KID sejak tiga minggu yang lalu.

Aoko muak dengan berita itu.

Saat ini, Jepang sedang merayakan kemenangan terbesar sepanjang sejarah. Setelah bertahun-tahun, kepolisian Jepang akhirnya berhasil menangkap Kaitou KID, pencuri berjas putih serta _hang-glider_ yang tipikal, dan juga pesulap terbaik. Seluruh Jepang, bahkan dunia, mengapresiasi bahkan melakukan selebrasi besar-besaran atas keberhasilan menangkap Kaitou KID.

Namun tidak dengan Nakamori Aoko. Gadis itu bermuram durja sejak hari pertama Kaitou KID tertangkap.

Aoko tidak bertemu sahabatnya sama sekali sejak hari itu. Aoko tidak lagi berjumpa atau bahkan sekadar melihat Kuroba Kaito sejak hari itu.

Aoko tidak tahu di mana keberadaan cinta pertamanya sejak hari itu.

Gadis itu kemudian terduduk, di atas lantai dengan karpet lembut, lalu memeluk lutut. Aoko tak berani berspekulasi, Aoko bahkan tidak mau spekulasinya benar.

Tapi Aoko takut, takut sekali, bahwa Kaitou KID adalah Kuroba Kaito.

Sahabat sejak kecil, juga cinta pertama.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

"Aoko, ayah … ayah ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Sore itu, Inspektur Nakamori akhirnya berhasil mengumpulkan titik-titik keberanian, untuk berbicara dengan si putri semata wayang. Tiga minggu berlalu sejak Kaitou KID ditangkap, tiga minggu itu pula pria paruh baya itu tak pulang ke rumah. Tanpa alasan.

Membuat Aoko semakin sendirian.

Ada degup-degup takut di dada Aoko, meski gadis itu mencoba untuk tidak merasakan apa-apa. Ia berkedip beberapa kali, kemudian mendongak untuk bisa menatap sang ayah.

"Sesuatu apa, Ayah _?_ "

Inspektur Nakamori terdiam, menggigiti bibir bawah. Butir-butir udara terasa menipis; rongga-rongga dada terasa menyempit. Inspektur Nakamori mengalihkan pandang sesaat. Ada jeda-jeda yang muncul, sedang mempertimbangkan sekali lagi apakah ia harus mengatakan ini pada Aoko atau tidak.

Maka Inspektur Nakamori menarik napas panjang. Kebenaran tetap harus disampaikan.

"Aoko, Kaitou KID adalah … Kaito- _kun._ "

Selama beberapa detik, telinga Aoko terasa berdenging, sangat keras, seolah ingin menolak untuk mendengar untai kata yang baru saja sang ayah utarakan. Netra safir gadis itu terbelalak, lebar.

Ayah tidak mengatakan hal yang benar, 'kan? Ayah hanya berbohong, 'kan? Kaito tidak mungkin menjadi Kaitou KID, 'kan? Kaito tidak mungkin membohongi Aoko bertahun-tahun, 'kan? Kaito—

"… Aoko?"

Suara Inspektur Nakamori memecahkan lamun-lamun Aoko. Gadis itu terenyak. Aoko kira napasnya benar-benar terhenti, kalau saja suara sang ayah tidak menyentaknya kembali pada dunia nyata.

Aoko membuka mulut, menutup lagi, membuka lagi, lalu menutup lagi. Kepala Aoko terasa berputar hebat. Aoko tergagu, Aoko tak mampu berkata. Aoko tak bisa menemukan suaranya sendiri. Maka yang Aoko lakukan hanyalah berdiri, dengan iris biru tersorot pada satu titik, sembari melawan hujam-hujam belati pada sang hati.

Sembari melawan otak untuk mencegah sudut-sudut kelopak menumpahruahkan bulir-bulir bening.

Kini Aoko paham, mengapa sang ayah tidak pulang, mengapa sang ayah tak sedikit pun menyinggung tentang penangkapan Kaitou KID padahal Aoko tahu sekali kalau ayahnya sangat terobsesi untuk menangkap KID.

Karena ayahnya sudah mengetahui lebih dulu bahwa Kaitou KID adalah Kuroba Kaito.

Sosok berharga bagi Nakamori Aoko.

Aoko ingin menangis. Aoko ingin menjerit, ingin memekik, ingin melengking. Sakit yang Aoko rasakan hampir tak terbendungi lagi.

Tapi, Aoko tidak akan menangis. Aoko tidak mau menangis.

Tidak sekarang.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

Kaca bening setebal satu sentimeter dengan beberapa lubang kecil, adalah satu-satunya tabir yang membatasi jarak antara Aoko dan Kaito. Nakamori Aoko ada di sini, di kantor polisi, di ruang bertamu, di hadapan Kuroba Kaito.

Aoko hanya diberi waktu sepuluh menit, untuk akhirnya bertemu dengan tersangka pencurian selama bertahun-tahun, itu pun di balik ruang yang berbeda.

Aoko memandangi wajah Kaito, tampak sendu, tampak tak mampu untuk mengatakan apa pun pada gadis yang juga ia cintai diam-diam. Aoko juga melihat dengan jelas sebuah borgol yang membelenggu dua tangan Kaito.

Memperkuat fakta untuk Aoko bahwa sahabatnya benar-benar kriminal.

Tatap demi tatap saling diberikan oleh Aoko dan Kaito selama beberapa menit. Hanya tatap-tatap perih, sebelum akhirnya Aoko meretakkan sunyi.

"K-Kaito…."

Aoko menggigiti bibir, ingin menangis hanya dengan menyebut nama si terkasih. Aoko tidak bisa berbohong, Aoko juga tidak berniat untuk berbohong. Aoko sangat merindukan si pesulap tengil itu. Sangat, sangat merindukannya sampai hati Aoko terasa remuk.

Ada pedih dari iris biru Kaito, ketika ia melihat luka yang sangat dalam di mata Aoko. Luka menganga yang Kaito tahu tak akan sembuh. Luka menganga yang diselipi rasa terkhianati pula. Kaito tak akan sebodoh itu untuk tidak bisa mengetahui apa yang Aoko rasakan saat ini. Kaito adalah seorang jenius yang selalu mampu mengelabui polisi dengan berbagai trik sulap. Maka bukanlah sesuatu yang sulit baginya untuk mengetahui isi hati Aoko apalagi gadis itu sama sekali tak menyembunyikan perasaannya.

Tersebab semua itu, Kaito ingin menghilang saja dari muka bumi, daripada harus melihat paras cantik Aoko diselimuti perih.

Andai saja Kaito memberitahu identitasnya sejak awal. Andai saja Kaito menceritakan alasannya menjadi pencuri di bawah bayang-bayang bulan pada Aoko sejak awal. Andai saja Kaito tak punya niat sok jadi pahlawan dengan menyembunyikan hal sebesar ini dari Aoko sejak awal.

Andai saja, andai saja, andai saja.

Ada banyak sekali andai-andai yang Kaito sesali. Andai-andai yang ingin Kaito laksanakan agar pedih-pedih di wajah Aoko tak perlu terukir abadi.

Kaito meremat jemarinya, menyebabkan bunyi kerincing yang menusuk sadis gendang telinga. Ia menelan ludah. "Maafkan aku, Aoko…."

Satu tatap masih Kaito beranikan untuk diberikan pada Aoko. Meski Kaito pun tahu, maaf saja tak akan pernah cukup.

Safir Aoko tampak berkaca-kaca, ada air mata yang ingin tumpah, saat akhirnya Aoko bisa mendengar lagi suara Kaito. Melodi favorit Aoko, sampai kapan pun.

Kemudian Aoko ingin berkata, tetapi masih saja tak mampu. Aoko masih tak mampu untuk menemukan suaranya lagi.

Hingga akhirnya Kaito merebut kesempatan lagi.

"Aoko, aku…."

Ada tumpuk-tumpuk taksa yang infiniti di dalam dada Kaito, untuk melanjutkan apa pun yang akan ia ucapkan. Karena Kaito sudah paham benar akan seperti apa reaksi Aoko setelah ini. Namun sekali lagi, Kaito memilih untuk mengalahkan ketaksaan di keping hati.

Toh, cepat atau lambat juga Aoko akan tahu.

"Aoko, eksekusi untukku akan dilaksanakan besok pagi."

Akhirnya Kaito berhasil, mengutarakan hal itu, hanya untuk mendapati Aoko membisu.

Aoko terpaku, bak dihantam batu gunung, mengetahui satu fakta gila yang tak pernah Aoko harapkan sama sekali. Setelah akhirnya bisa bertemu lagi dengan si terkasih, bukan ini yang Aoko inginkan. Aoko tidak ingin kehilangan Kuroba Kaito, atau Kaitou KID, atau siapalah, Aoko tak peduli lagi. Kaito tetaplah Kaito. Aoko hanya ingin Kaito kembali, ada lagi di sisi.

Sakit.

Kaito ingin berpaling, Kaito ingin lenyap, pedih sekali rasanya ketika ia lihat Aoko tercabik-cabik. Tapi tak ada yang bisa Kaito lakukan lagi. Nasi sudah menjadi bubur. Kaito hanya bisa menyampaikan hal busuk seperti tadi.

Kaito merasa tolol, sangat tolol, tolol yang terlampau infiniti. Apanya yang pesulap terhebat dan paling disegani? Yang sering menaklukkan hati para gadis dengan untai-untai ujar manis tak bertepi? Kalau seorang Aoko saja tak mampu ia hadapi?

Padahal, Kaito ingin sekali mengungkapkan isi hati, ingin sekali mengungkapkan rasa-rasa cinta yang selalu ia pendam selama ini, ingin sekali memberitahu betapa besar cintanya pada si putri Nakamori. Tetapi, sekali lagi, Kaito tidak mampu.

Tidak setelah ia menyebabkan luka-luka menganga di hati gadis itu.

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

"Eksekusi mati terhadap Kaitou KID atau Kuroba Kaito sudah selesai dilaksanakan! Jepang benar-benar mencapai kemenangan terbesar abad ini! Je … ang … ak … menja…."

Nakamori Aoko menatap kosong pada wanita pembawa berita yang bercuap-cuap di televisi. Ujar-ujar berita itu hanya terdengar sayup-sayup oleh Aoko. Dunia Aoko berputar, tanpa henti. Aoko merasa dirinya akan gila sebentar lagi.

Mengetahui bahwa Kuroba Kaito sudah tidak ada lagi di dunia ini.

Maka Aoko pun jatuh, terduduk, dengan seluruh perasaan yang bercampur-aduk, yang bahkan untuk mendefinisikannya saja Aoko tak mampu.

Aoko tertunduk, sembari mencengkeram keliman rok yang ia kenakan. Napas Aoko terengah, terasa sesak di dalam dada, terasa ingin meledak. Aoko tak bisa lagi—

"… KAITOOOOOOOOO!"

—membendung segala sakit, pedih, perih, serta lara yang menyesaki tiap-tiap sisi hati.

Air mata membanjiri iris bening Aoko, tumpah-ruah membasahi kedua pipi, seolah tak akan pernah berhenti. Ia menjerit, memekik, meraung-raung, dengan isak tangis pilu menggema dan membahana, memenuhi tiap sudut kamar.

Tanpa mengetahui Inspektur Nakamori terduduk di balik pintu, sembari mencengkeram dada, tak sanggup menahan luka melihat si putri semata wayang hancur.

"… KAITO— BAKAITO, BAKAITO— BAKAITOOOOOOOOO!"

Aoko tak peduli lagi, Aoko hanya ingin Kaito kembali, Aoko hanya ingin Kaito kembali, apa pun yang terjadi.

Karena ini sakit. Sakit. Sakit sekali. Aoko tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengutuhkan kembali keping-keping hati yang telah tergerus habis. Aoko tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk hidup kembali.

Aoko tak tahu bagaimana caranya untuk mengakhiri semua ini.

Tak akan ada lagi usil-usil Kaito tiap pagi. Tak akan ada lagi Kaito yang sering mengintipi celana dalam Aoko setiap pagi. Tak akan ada lagi Kaito yang selalu memberikan kejutan besar dengan sulapnya di hari ulang tahun Aoko. Tak akan ada lagi Kaito yang dipanggilnya dari sebelah rumah setiap hari.

Tak akan ada lagi Kuroba Kaito,

yang membuat cerah tiap-tiap hari Aoko.

Maka dengan ini, Aoko akan pergi.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _it's a magic,_

 _a magic that have already revealed._

 _the magic is you._

 **.**

 _ **end.**_

* * *

 _ **another tiny note:**_ halo, terima kasih sudah membaca sampai di sini :'3  
ini adalah fik pertama saya di _fandom_ ini :'3  
entah kenapa, rasanya suka banget aja ngeliat interaksi Kaito dan Aoko :'3  
fiksi ini saya tulis hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi semata tanpa ada tujuan untuk meraih keuntungan apa pun. namun, kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan agar saya bisa menulis dengan lebih baik lagi ke depannya :"3

 _so …_

 _mind to review? :'3_

 _sincerely,_  
 **Aosei RD.**

 _ps:_ sebenarnya saya bingung ini masuk ke _fandom_ Magic Kaito atau Detective Conan (habisnya Kaito sama Aoko pernah nongol di Conan juga), tapi akhirnya saya _publish_ di dua _fandom_ tersebut karena saya juga menyebutkan _chara_ dari Detective Conan, jika ada sesuatu yang tidak berkenan di hati, tolong sampaikan di kolom _review,_ ya :')


End file.
